logosfandomcom-20200222-history
WNYL
WMCA-FM 1948–1951 WHOM-FM 1951–1972 1972–1975 WKTU 1975–1978 1978–1981 1981–1985 WXRK (first era) 1985–199? WXRK-FM's K-Rock 92.3 FM Logo From Early 1986.jpg On July 13, 1985 at midnight, the same day WKTU aired the historic Live Aid concert, the station switched to an album-oriented rock format, adopted the moniker as "92.3 K-Rock", and changed their call letters to WXRK. 199?–1996 1996–199? 199?–199? 199?–200? 200?–2005 WFNY 2006–2007 The WXRK call letters were replaced by WFNY-FM (standing for "Free New York") on January 3, 2006, with the official as "92.3 Free FM" launch two days later at 6 AM. The station, which was one of several CBS Radio stations around the nation branded as "Free FM", featured rock singer David Lee Roth as its morning show host. Other talk shows aired throughout the day, while an active rock music format continued to be played on the weekends, called "Free Rock Weekends." WXRK (second era) 2007–2009 On May 24, 2007 at 9:00 AM, after the Opie and Anthony show, an eight-hour countdown began on the former "Free FM" website and a sound collage was broadcast for most of the day. The stunting came to an end at 4:57 PM with an apology from general manager Tom Chiusano, who apologized to listeners for taking K-Rock away. Minutes later, at 5 PM, the station returned to the air as K-Rock, playing an alternative rock format (per Mediabase reports) with a playlist focused on rock from the 1990s and 2000s, along with heavy classic rock. The first song on the resurrected K-Rock was "All Apologies" by Nirvana. The station reverted to its previous call letters as WXRK, on May 31, 2007. WXRK (2009–2012), WNOW-FM (2012–2014) 2009–2014 WXRK-FM's The New 92.3 Now-FM Logo From 2009.png On March 11, 2009 around 5:00 PM, WXRK flipped to a rhythmic-leaning CHR format known as "92.3 Now". The last song played on K-Rock was "Right Now" by Van Halen. It was then followed with the sound of a ticking clock, an announcement that K-Rock was moving to 92.3 HD2, and a montage of bumpers from stations such as WNBC-FM, WABC, WMCA, WXLO, WQHT, and WHTZ, with a promotion saying in the following minutes, "it will be now". An introductory montage was then played, followed by the launch of "Now" with the commitment to play "10,000 songs in a row, with zero minutes of commercials", beginning with "Boom Boom Pow" by The Black Eyed Peas. On November 8, 2012, a full 3 1/2 years after Now's debut, the station changed call letters to WNOW-FM to match their moniker. WBMP (-FM) (2014–2018)/WNYL (2018–present) 2014–2017 On May 22, 2014 The brand of "92.3 NOW-FM" will switch to "92.3 AMP Radio" before the final song on "Now" was "Lose Yourself" by Eminem, It was stunning at 2:00 PM about the computer voice by Stephen Hawking, everyone is launching with commercial-free weekends until Labor Day weekend while the first song on "AMP" was "Summer" by Calvin Harris. On June 23, 2014, WNOW-FM changed its call letters to WBMP to match the "AMP" branding. 2017–present CBS Radio merged with Entercom on November 17, 2017. At the same day at around 10:00 AM, WBMP flipped from CHR to alternate rock format known as "ALT 92.3". The last song played on AMP Radio was "Too Good at Goodbyes" by Sam Smith and "Encore" by Jay-Z, also the first song on "ALT 92.3" was "My Hero" by Foo Fighters. This marks the return of the format to New York radio for the first time in six years, last heard on WRXP. On June 12, 2018, WBMP changed its call letters to WNYL. WNOW-FM Category:Alternative rock radio stations in the United States WNOW-FM Category:New York Category:Entercom Communications